Do you like Power Rangers?
by iwantachocolatecookie
Summary: Little Kurt is crying and little Blaine has to make this pretty boy happy again! Klaine Drabble! Kiddie!Klaine bravid as Blaine's daddies! Anderberry now FLUFFITY FLUFF FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I was going to post a fic on Valentine's day but I lost the paper I had it written and everytime I tried to write it again it didn't seem right so when I find it I'll post it here for now I hope you like this sweet little drabble

Here it is! :D

* * *

"Do you like Power Rangers?" a boy with a pink bow tie, black and white striped shirt and dark green suspenders asked a brown-haired boy with bright blue eyes that were bloodshot from crying.

"Yeah" The boy answered quietly wiping a tear away from his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Phew!" the boy sighed dramatically wiping his forehead with the back of his hand "We can be friends then!"

"You're funny" The blue-eyed boy said giggling. The curly-haired boy had a goofy smile on his face as he extended his small hand to the other boy.

"I'm Blaine with an 'I'!" He exclaimed bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Kurt" The other boy said taking his hand nervously and giving a small shake.

"Kurt" Blaine repeated nodding "I like it!" He said giving a small jump. He was really happy. 'I'M MAKING A FRIEND!'

Kurt giggled showing a bit of his piercing white teeth.

"I like you!" Blaine said looking deep into his new friend's eyes "I like your name! I like your pretty clothes! And I loooove your eyes" Kurt blushed, his ears turning pink

"Thank you" He whispered his blush deepening

"That's why I came to talk to you! Well that and because I don't like to see pretty boys crying. And you were!" Little Blaine said matter-of-factly, nodding to himself. His hazel eyes looking into Kurt's sky blue.

"A big boy called me a bad word" Kurt said quietly a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't cry!" Blaine said panicking a little jumping to hug Kurt "No! No! No! Please don't cry! That boy is stupid! Please don't cry!" Blaine said hugging the boy tight so he would calm down.

"It's just because I'm different!" he shouted tightening his grip on Blaine "Just because I'm different" he whispered his tears leaving a wet spot on Blaine's shoulder.

"You're different for the better!" Blaine assured him "You're the nicest and the 'beautifulest' boy I have ever met!" Blaine said rubbing circles on Kurt's back to calm him down.

"No! I'm different because I'm girly and I like boys!" Kurt cried

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised "I like boys too and so do my daddies!" Blaine said brushing Kurt's hair behind his ear like his papa did to him.

"Really?" Kurt asked shocked "You have two daddies?" he added his head tilting to the side

"Yeah, they're awesome. Papa likes sports and is a gyne... gyne... a doctor and daddy likes clothes and runs a show called 'Sing'!" Blaine explained.

"I only have one daddy" Kurt said thoughtful "Maybe I can ask him to get me one more daddy!"

"Don't you have a mummy?" Blaine asked confused

"Yes, I have" Kurt smiled thinking about his mum. She was perfect! He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Then you can't have two daddies"

"You don't have a mummy!?" Kurt asked shocked

"No, instead of a mummy I have another daddy! But I know who my real mummy is, but instead of calling her mummy I call her aunty! And her daughter is my cousin, Shania!" Blaine explained, gesturing wildly with his hands.

Kurt nodded deep in thought

"Where is Shania?" Kurt asked after processing all the new information

"She is that girl over there" Blaine pointed with his little finger "the one with the monster beanie" When the girl looked at them Blaine waved her over.

Shania smiled at her little cousin. He was a bit crazy but she loved him.

"Do you need something, B?" She asked looking at the little boy beside her cousin and noticed his red eyes from crying

"Kurt wanted to meet you!" Blaine excitedly

"Oh, Hello!" Shania greeted but Kurt didn't have time to speak because Blaine cut him off

"He likes boys, too!" Like me, daddy and papa!" Blaine said jumping up and down "And he is the nicest, best dressed and 'beautifulest' boy I have ever seen!" He said hugging Kurt from behind making the boy squeal with surprise. Kurt had his face all red and the boys had the biggest smiles Shania had ever seen in her life.

She took a picture of them. Blaine was kissing Kurt's cheek from behind, his arms around Kurt's small body and Kurt was scrunching up his face but with a big and goofy smile on his face. They looked so happy that she couldn't resist...

"Where are your parents, Kurt?"

The boy gestured with his eyes and pointed with his chin because Blaine wouldn't let go of him, not that he was complaining.

Shania asked the nice couple if she could post their son's photo on her blog and the parents agreed.

She told all her followers how Blaine had found his soul mate, Kurt. 'The nicest, best dressed and beautifulest boy' he had ever seen! In twelve minutes the post had gone viral and everyone was saying how cute they were and that Blaine was a sweet little boy by helping Kurt.

* * *

Send me prompts, guys! Please! *pouts*

Did you like it? :)


	2. Chapter 2

I LIIIIIIVE!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated anything in a while *pouts* please forgive me

But you know how it is... life got in the way I have a girlfriend now *happy dance* xD anyway I didn't update because she distracts me a lot so if you want to complain go to her account and do it (Klainer-Always) be creative! xD

So I wasn't going to write more chapters for this fic but I couldn't resist in the next chapter I'll explain how Rachel became part of this family

Anyway here it is :D Hope you like it

* * *

- 6 years later-

"Thank God!" Mercedes muttered when she finally saw an empty table at the Lima Bean.

She was about to sit down when a guy talking on the phone sat in front of her. He was so into the conversation he didn't even notice her. Mercedes stared at him expectantly. He had dark hair with tons of gel, big hazel eyes and bushy triangle eyebrows

Even under her stare the boy didn't see her so Mercedes waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, quickly getting up "No, Kurt that wasn't for you…yeah, just wait a second, okay?" The guy lowered the phone and covered it with his hand. He was about to apologize again but Mercedes cut him off

"Sit! I don't mind. I'm just waiting for a friend anyway. I'll just drink my coffee and go wait for him by the door if you want"

"No, no, no, you can sit, thanks and sorry" He smiled apologetically

"No need to apologise" She said sitting down

"Sorry for being sorry…sorry" he laughed a bit, embarrassed. Mercedes had to admit he was really adorable… and cute.

"Just get back to your phone" She sighed amused, shaking her head.

"Thank you. Excuse me. Hey, Kurt? You still there?... yeah, sorry" The guy took a sip of his coffee as he listened to the person on the other side of the call and rolled his eyes "I know, baby, I don't mind! Really! I'm serious, Kurt! We can watch a Disney movie later or maybe just go on tumblr for a bit so you can talk about fashion while I sigh dreamily while watching you"

Mercedes didn't want to be nosy but "Kurt", "Disney movie", "tumblr" and "fashion" on the same sentence reminded her of someone…

"Okay, cool…What?!...Oh my God! Are you serious?! Did she really say that?! Oh my… my sister is crazy! Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I hope you're not lying because I'm going home today and I'm so going to make fun of Rachel!"

Mercedes' mouth opened in complete shock... this cutie was talking to her Kurt...

"Yeah, baby, I know. Can you have dinner with us tomorrow? I'll convince your dad tonight, maybe you can spend the night too…Oh my…Kurt! Don't say things like that! I'm in a public place!" he almost shouted but then lowered his voice so nobody would hear "If I get a hard on I'm going to kill you!...Shut up! Just don't talk!" He said almost laughing "By the way before I forget bring that tea spoon you stole from my dad. Papa had to cuddle with him for an hour so he would calm down...yeah, I know...I'm at the Lima Bean...really?! YAY! I'm be waiting for you by the door. Okay See you in a second, beautiful" He hung up and got up "Sorry and thank you for the table" He smiled to a shocked Mercedes. He went outside and leaned against the glass wall waiting for Kurt

...her best friend who would has a lot to explain

* * *

Did you like it? :)


End file.
